if naruto had msn
by adeleane
Summary: it's just random stuff me and my firend made up if naruto had msn, sex references, gaasaku, gailee


**I love ramen says;**

Hey teme.

**I love ramen says**

Watz up ….g??

**Y do I even have msn??? Oh and im the avenger says;**

…

**I love ramen!! says:**

Im gonna invite some people!!!

_Cherry blossom was invited to the conversation_

_Ahh youth was invited to the conversation_

_I love only my self was invited to the conversation_

**Cherry blossom says;**

Oh wat ?? moh hey even one

**I love only myself says;**

U all die for adding me!!!

**I love only myself says;**

Oh and sasuke gets to die twice because if the hole chunin exam thing…..

**Y do I even have msn??? Oh and im the avenger says;**

…not my falt

**I love inly myself says;**

blink run uchiha…

**Y do I even have msn??? Oh and im the avenger says;**

Oh shit …. Bye

_Y do I eveb have msn??? Oh and im the avenger has just signed out_

**I love ramen says;**

Oh hey gaara-kun waqs up

**I love ramen says;**

watz

**Cherry blossom says;**

… WAT ABOUT ME!!!!!

**I love ramen says;**

…oh ma bad sakura hi how are you?!

**I love only myself says;**

Don't talk to me naruto… im killing sasuke..

_I love only myself's status is set to "killing spree"_

**Cherry blossom says;**

Huh y isn't lee talking???

**I love ramen says;**

Oh yer fuzzy brows were afre you??

**I love ramen says;**

are

**Cherry blossom says;**

…lee use the enter button…

**Ahh youth says;**

Oh so that's how it works

**Ahh youth says;**

You youthful people are so clever!!!

**Cherry blossom says**;

Hey look hinata's online

_The world beyond tomorrow was invited to the conversation_

**I love ramen says;**

Hey hinata!!!!

**Cherry blossom says;**

Ohiayo hinata-chan!!!

**Ahh youth says:**

Whos hinata-san????

**The world beyond tomorrow says;**

Hi every one!!! Oh your lee right?? Well im neji's cousin

**Ahh youth says;**

Oh right you're the purple haired one!!! May the youth be with you

**I love ramen says;**

Speaking of neji teehee

_Rawr main branch was invited to the conversation_

**The world beyond tomorrow says;**

Konnichiwa nee-san

**Ahh youth says**

AHH ITS NEJI!!! GLOMP!!!

**I love ramen says**

NOES HE'S MINE !!!!!! SHOVES LEE GLOMPS WITH KISS ADDED

**Rawr main branch says**

HOLLY FUCK YOU PEOPLE ARE CRAZY!!! HINATA AS YOU GUARD DOOPY WAKKA I ORDER YOU TO SIGN OUT!!!

_Rawr main branch has signed out_

**The world beyond tomorrow says**

Well.. I spose I gotta go before he come barging into my room with a knife ready to cut the circuits… byebye

**I love ramen says**

Ok bye bye hinata-chan love ya!!

**Cherry blossom says;**

Talk to you at the movies tomorrow

_The world beyond tomorrow faints as she signs out_

**Ahh youth says;**

Oh wait I gotta tell you something important!!!

**Cherry blossom says**

To late lee

**Ahh youth says**

Oh fiddle sticks!!...that messenger form the sound village is going to have my neck….

**I love ramen says;**

Omg sound nin!!! Where!! they have good music

**Ahh youth says;**

I saw him in the sound village when I got lost during my training on the school oval.

_I love ramen signed out to go find that sound nin in the sound village_

**Ahh youth says**

Hey were are you sakura??

**Cherry blossom says**

Oh im here I was looking at the convo you 2 were having… that baka doesn't even no wat that sound nin looks like…..

_I love only myself's status has changed to online_

**I love only myself says**

Back, I had to have a shower I had this one splotch of blood from Sas-Gay on my robe And it just REFUSED to come off.

**Cherry blossom says:**

What colour are your robes

**I love only myself says**

Mauve

**Cherry blossom says**

Oh just use milk and soda, then it'll come right off!

**I love only myself says**

How would u know?

**Cherry blossom says**

Well this one time when sasuke was dying I leant over him (pushing the needles in further) and I got blood all over my new top.

**I love only myself says**

Niiice ;) wanna come over and help me with my cough "Washing" ;);)

**Ahh youth says**

Wait what are you implying on my beloved Sakura-koi

**I love only myself says**

Go jump in a hole before I break your other leg. glare

**Cherry blossom says**

Oh I'd love to do you "Washing" for you, Cough cough ;) just so we're clear we're talking in code right and by washing you mean sex… right??

**I love only myself says**

Of course ;) Baka

_Cherry blossom has signed out and is on way to Gaara's mansion for funtime._

_I love only myself has signed out because Sakura somehow managed to get to Suna in a few seconds rather than 3 days 3_

**Ahh youth says:**

Aww I'm all alone now.

**Ah youth says**

I know I'll add Gai-sensei! 3

_The power of youth was invited to the conversation_

**The power of youth says**

AHHH YOUTHFULL LEE!!!! Hows it going, life treating ya well?

**Ah youth says**

:') Hai Gai-sensei you are so good to me!

**The power of youth says:**

Now watch as I beat Kakashi at TIC TAC TOE!!!!!! Kukukuku

**Ahh youth says:**

Go Sensei I believe in you!!!! 3 3

_Sexy mask guy was invited to the conversation (don't pretend you don't know who that is)_

**Sexy mask guy says:**

Hi there sorry im late but a black cat crossed my path so I had to go the long way.

**The power of youth says:**

KAKASHI! I challenge you to a duel of:

**Ahh youth:**

trumpet music

**The power of youth says:**

TIC TAC TOE

**Sexy mask guy says**

Oh god not again I'll just win…

**Sexy mask guy says:**

Again

**Ah youth says:**

Wait a minute kakashi-sensei but there aren't any black cats on msn

**Sexy mask guy says**:

Gai why do u have your student added on msn .- …

**The power of youth says**

What… Don't you?????

**Sexy mask guy says:**

No Gai no… Sigh

**The power of youth says:**

Now for tic tac toe ;[-

**The power of youth says**

Glare

**Sexy mask guy says;**

Fine

_The power of youth has invited you to play tic-tac-toe with them._

**Ahh youth:**

Ahh I have to go or I won't get enough beauty sleep to keep myself youthful right sensei?

**The power of youth says:**

That's right lee run off into the sunset now go… but don't mess up your hair.

**Ahh youth says**

Hai gai sensei… until tomorrow at dawn. Shall we meet in your bed again 3

**The power of youth says**

Of course where else ;)

**Sexy mask guy says**

perverted smile I'd come watch but 1. I'd throw up and 2. I have previous engagments with Sakura and Gaara, gotta go

_Ahh youth has signed out to get some youthful sleep._

_Sexy mask guy has signed out_

**The power of youth says**

Kakashi! Wait what about our youthful match of tic-tac-toe!!!!!!!

**The power of youth says**

Oh stuff it

_The power of youth has signed out_

_The puppet master reveals himself_

_FAN-girl (both fans) reveals himself_

**The puppet master says**

Well im not gonna stay in the house that long…I can already heard banging….

**FAN- girl says**

I just don't want to think about Gaara in bed with someone….ewwww.. they must be in a world of pain…eww';P;w

**The puppet master says**

Eww /.. thanx temari.. thanks for the mental picture temari….

**The puppet master says**

Wat.. why do we can we both be on msn in the same house .. y would we need to anyway…

**FAN-girl says**

It's the S.T.D kid the S.T.D

**The pupprt master says**

Y the hell did you call me kid??

**FAN-girl says**

Oh shit the secret it out!

**_FAN-girl has signed out_**

**the puppet master says**

Wait wat??

**The puppet master has signed out.**


End file.
